Pathogen 616
Pathogen 616 is a computer virus by Aldrasos. Originally created by assistant engineer David Lynch at Fredbear's Family Diner, Pathogen 616 has since infected all of the original and toy versions of the main animatronics, with the exception of Foxy. It is also possible that the virus has been installed on the maintenance equipment of the main restaurants, spreading the virus to any endoskeletons brought in for software updates. This means that it is entirely possible that Pathogen 616 has infected every. Single. Animatronic. Description Pathogen 616 is an extremely powerful computer virus capable of self-replicating and improvement. It can infect animatronics either by direct installment into the animatronic's software or by copying itself into the animatronic during maintenance, in which case any animatronic brought in for maintenance since its creation can be infected with Pathogen 616. The virus was designed to infect the animatronics' programming to make them incredibly violent to any and all individuals with the exception of the controller. This is more effective in the toy animatronics as they have face recognition software. When given the activation code the animatronics would effectively go into 'berserk mode' and massacre any people or other animatronics in the area. Pathogen 616 'mutates' constantly, making it difficult to remove and since only a few people know how to reprogram the animatronics it is usually decided to leave the files as they are, not knowing what they actually do. One of the mutations allows the controller to command the animatronics directly, leaving the restaurant at their mercy. As previously mentioned, however, Pathogen 616 has an activation code. Without it, the virus remains dormant and is little more than wasted ROM memory. Controllers David Lynch David was an incredibly gifted individual who possessed great programming abilities. He designed Pathogen 616 from scratch and installed it in the original animatronics after being manipulated by his older brother. However, David was worried about the consequences of creating such a devastating virus, and created an activation code to prevent his brother using it without his approval. He even backed up a digital copy of his personality onto the virus in case anything happened to him. This would later become vital, as moments before his death he whispered the activation code, activating the Pathogen 616 copy residing inside Springtrap, allowing him to return to life in the form of the animatronic. David was later turned into a vegetable after having his frontal lobe bitten off by Foxy, who was acting under the programming of Jace Redd. The backup activation code was then discovered by David's brother. Richard Lynch Richard discovered the activation code after his brother was taken to the hospital. It was during this time that Pathogen 616 mutated for the first time, when it was installed onto the toy animatronics. Richard used Pathogen 616 for the first time to heighten their killing intent against the Night Guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Richard lost the activation code after it was used by another controller, who used it to make Pathogen 616 only respond to his voice. Jace Redd Jace gained the activation code after he exploited an obvious flaw in the programming, which was that anyone could control the animatronics as long as they knew the code. Jace used this to make himself the sole controller, wrestling control away from Richard Lynch. Jace is currently the only one who can control the animatronics under the influence of Pathogen 616, and what he intends to do with this power remains unknown. Category:Virus